Chapters and Volumes
This is a list of all current volumes and chapters of the Japanese manga series Dr. Stone, written by Riichiro Inagaki and illustrated by Boichi. It is published by Shueisha. It has been serialized in Shōnen Jump magazine since March 06, 2017. Currently, 8 volumes have been collected in tankōbon format. The series has been licensed for English-language release by Viz Media. List of Volumes |Sutōn Wārudo}} *002 |Fantashī Bāsasu Saiensu}} *003 |Kingu obu za Sutōn Wārudo}} *004 *005 *006 司|Taiju Bāsasu Tsukasa}} *007 |pages = 192 (Japanese) 200 (English) |characters = Senku |jp cover = Volume 1.png |eng cover = US Volume 1.png }} *009 司|Senkū Bāsasu Tsukasa}} *010 *011 *012 (序章最終話)|Epirōgu obu Purorōgu (Joshō Saishū-wa)}} *013 |Dai Itsushō Sutōn Wārudo Za Biginingu}} *014 *015 *016 |pages = 192 (Japanese) TBA (English) |characters = Senku, Taiju Oki, Yuzuriha |jp cover = Volume 2.png |eng cover = US Volume 2.png }} *018 *019 *020 |Sutōn Rōdo}} *021 *022 |Sabaibaru Gurume}} *023 *024 *025 |pages = 200 (Japanese) TBA (English) |characters = Senku, Kohaku |jp cover = Volume 3.png |eng cover = US Volume 3.png }} *027 *028 |Kuria Wārudo}} *029 |Senkūzu Rabo}} *030 |Desu Gurīn}} *031 *032 |Burein Ando Hāto}} *033 *034 |pages = 192 (Japanese) 200 (English) |characters = Senku, Chrome |jp cover = Volume 4.png |eng cover = US Volume 4.png }} *036 と |Ginrō to Kinrō}} *037 *038 |Masutā Obu Fureimu}} *039 |Ando za Winā Izu}} *040 *041 |Dokutā Sutōn}} *042 *043 |pages = 192 (Japanese) TBA (English) |characters = Senku,Chrome,Kohaku,Kaseki,Kinro, Ginro, Suika, Ruri |jp cover = Volume 5.png |eng cover = US Volume 5.png }} *045 １(第一章最終話)|Epirōgu Obu Chaputā Ichi (Dai Isshō Saishō-wa)}} *046 |Sutōn Wōzu}} *047 |Saiensu Bāsasu Pawā}} *048 *049 *050 *051 *052 |pages = 192 (Japanese) TBA (English) |characters = Senku, Byakuya Ishigami, Kaseki |jp cover = Volume 6.png |eng cover = US Volume 6.png }} *054 *055 Treasure Dungeon Push Start *056 |Za Torejā}} *057 *058 *059 *060 *061 |Sutōn Wōzu Biginingu}} |pages = 192 (Japanese) 192 (English) |characters = Senku, Kohaku |jp cover = Volume 7.png |eng cover = US Volume 7.png }} *063 *064 |Hotto Rain}} *065 *066 *067 *068 *069 |Suchīmu Gorira}} *070 |Pēpā Shīrudo}} |pages = 192 (Japanese) TBA (English) |characters = Senku, Gen Asagiri |jp cover = Volume 8.png |eng cover = NoPicAvailable.png }} |Purizun Bureiku}} *072 *073 *074 *075 20|Kaunto Daun Nijū}} *076 |Fainaru Batoru}} *077 *078 *079 |pages = 192 (Japanese) TBA (English) |characters = Senku Ishigami, Tsukasa Shishio |jp cover = Volume 9.png |eng cover = NoPicAvailable.png }} *081 |Fingaachippu}} *082 (第二章最終話)|Epiroogu obe Sutōn Wōzu (Dai Nishō Saishō-wa)}} *083 |Dokutā Sutōn}} *084 *085 *086 |Manē}} *087 *088 |pages = 192 (Japanese) TBA (English) |characters = Senku Ishigami, Ryusui Nanami, Kohaku, Chrome |jp cover = Volume 10.png |eng cover = NoPicAvailable.png }} |} Chapters not yet in tankōbon *Chapter 89: Adventures *Chapter 90: New World Map *Chapter 91: Need Bread? Start with Wheat *Chapter 92: Desire is Noble *Chapter 93: The First Shot is Yours *Chapter 94: The Scent of Black Gold *Chapter 95: First Contact *Chapter 96: Eye of Science *Chapter 97: The Joy of Leadership *Chapter 98: Ryusui *Chapter 99: Kingdom of Science Photo Journal *Chapter 100: Origin of the 100 Tales *Chapter 101: Treasure Chest *Chapter 102: Perseus, Ship of Science *Chapter 103: Light of Hope and Despair *Chapter 104: Men of Forensics *Chapter 105: The Island's Great Beauty *Chapter 106: The Secret of Petrification Cover Gallery Japanese Covers Volume 1.png|Volume 1 Volume 2.png|Volume 2 Volume 3.png|Volume 3 Volume 4.png|Volume 4 Volume 5.png|Volume 5 Volume 6.png|Volume 6 Volume 7.png|Volume 7 Volume 8.png|Volume 8 Volume 9.png|Volume 9 Volume 10.png|Volume 10 English Covers US Volume 1.png|Volume 1 US Volume 2.png|Volume 2 US Volume 3.png|Volume 3 US Volume 4.png|Volume 4 US Volume 5.png|Volume 5 US Volume 6.png|Volume 6 Category:Content Category:Media